To LOVE-Ru - Maya's reason
by muumitfan
Summary: Maya explains to Rito why she lives with her cousin Barry and not with her parents.


Maya was walking to Tokimeki Park to spend some time and when she got there she decided to swing on the swings when she heard a couple of familiar voice's coming there so she decided to hide in the dome with a panda face.

"Why are they here?" Asked Maya sadly.

The couple then came to Tokimeki Park and stopped to talk in the centre of the park.

"You know dear, i've been wondering where Maya is now." Thought the man.  
"Yeah i miss her." Said the woman.  
"You do?" Said the man surprised.  
"Yeah. I miss her for asking her friends to get us money by pretending that were poor! Hahahaha!" Said the woman with a mocking voice.  
"Yeah and we just hid the rest of our money away and acted that we didn't get any money." Said the man.

Hearing those things again made Maya sad and wanted that they just left already but they didn't, they just stood there.  
Then Maya remembered that Barry had given her a costume for fun so she decided to put it on and then rushed away but when Maya got to the other side, she bumped on to Rito.

"O-Oh R-Rito. I'm sorry." Apologized Maya.  
"Don't worry about it but why did you just run away like that?" Asked Rito curiously.¨  
"I'm sorry but i'll have to go!" Said Maya and run away.  
"Oh i heard what those adults said about you. I guess that's why you live here with Barry." Said Rito to himself when Maya was further away.

While Rito was walking in the street, he met Barry and decided to chat with him.

"Hey there Barry." Said Rito happily.  
"Oh hi Rito." Greeted Barry back.  
"Say can you tell me why Maya lives with you in the first place?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"*Sigh* She had told me a little bit but not much, but she did say that her parents used her." Explained Barry sadly.  
"Yeah while i was walking past Tokimeki Park, i heard her parents talking about her that they pretented to be poor and they lied to her and even told her friends to give her money while hiding their own money." Explained Rito while remembering about what he heard.  
"That's so horrible in so many levels!" Shouted Barry angrily.  
"I know." Said Rito.

While Rito was walking to Tenjouin's Department Store, he saw Maya walking in on grass and saw that she lied down to look at the sky. Rito decided to look at her in the department store's corner.  
Then some girl's came there.

"Well well, if it isn't Maya." Said the girl.  
"Did you come here to lie and getting money?" Asked another one.  
"Leave me alone." Commanded Maya with a sad tone.  
"We won't leave until you give our money back!" Shouted the third girl.

Maya then stands up and starts to run away but the girls caught her and one of the girl's pulled her up from her shirt and started to threaten her when Rito came there.

"Well what are you girl's doing to her, huh?" Asked Rito angrily.  
"RITO! Y-You came to help me!" Said Maya happily.  
"Go away or are you going to hurt girls? Oh how mean to of you." Said the girl.  
"Just leave Maya alone." Commanded Rito.  
"SHE TRICKED US TO GIVE HER MONEY!" Shouted the girl.  
"She was tricked too. I know that Maya wouldn't do that because she's a sweet girl." Explained Rito.  
"What ever. Let's go girls." Said the girl as she dropped Maya really hard on the ground.  
"Maya are you alright?!" Asked Rito with a concerned tone.  
"Mu leg hurt!" Said Maya in pain.  
"Stand up and climb on my back and i'll give you a piggyback ride." Said Rito.

Maya then stands up and hops to Rito with one leg and before she climbs on Rito's back, she gives him a kiss.  
While they are walking Maya explains Rito about her past.

"I was still living in London at that time and appearently my parents pretented to be poor so they tricked me to ask my friends and other kids to give me money so we could survive and when i gave them the money they took it quickly and spent it while hiding our own money from me. They even pretented that their bosses were very stingy and only gave them small salary. While they were talking some where my friends heard them and they started to hate me and started to gossip about me and so everyone started to avoid me and started to badmouth about me and it made me sad because i didn't know what was going on when i heard my parents talking about it when i walked downstairs in the night and it made me sad." Explained Maya while crying alot.  
"That's horrible!" Said Rito angrily.  
"*Sniff* And those girls used to be my best friends too." Said Maya sadly.

While they were walking Nemesis had heard Maya talking about her past and decided to do something so she decided to look for Maya's parents. Luckily she finds them driving a rental car and decides to posses it.

"Huh? I-I can't control this car anymore!" Said Maya's father while panicing.  
"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Shouted her mother confused and scared.

Then the radio channel changes and they hear Nemesis talking.

"*Ahem* Have fun being locked in here since this will be a bumpy ride for you jerks." Said Nemesis.  
"Wh-Who are you?" Asks the two scared.  
"I'm a ghost who teach the likes of you some lessons." Says Nemesis while lying.

An hour passes and Nemesis stops the car and let's the two open the doors.

"F-F-Finally!" Says the father.  
"Nope!" Says Nemesis and locks the doors.  
"W-What now?!" Asks the mother while being scared.  
"Before i let you two out, go to your daughter and apologize to her what you two have done and give her your money and return the rest of the money to the people who were tricked." Commanded Nemesis.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Said the two.  
"Well let's go for another ride then and maybe even fall to the ocean." Said Nemesis while scaring the two.  
"N-No please. W-We'll do it." Said the parents with scared tones.  
"Good choice." Says Nemesis and open the doors.

When Maya's parents find her, she was walking with a limbing leg on a bandage and Rito was helping her to move around.

"MAYA!" Shouted the parents.  
"No leave! You two have caused her trouble more than enough!" Said Rito while holding his katana.  
"We came to say her that we're sorry." Explained the parents.  
"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU TWO AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?!" Shouted Maya angrily.  
"Please. H-Here you can have some money too and we'll give the money back you asked from." Said the father.  
"I'll take that." Said Rito as he took the money and gave the money or Maya.  
"Please Maya. Forgive us and give us another chance." Begged the mother.  
"NO! Leave!" Shouted Maya angrily.

The parents then leave and the two are confused.

"Wonder why they changed like that so suddenly?" Thinked Rito.  
"Because i gave them a lesson by possesing the car they were driving." Said Nemesis suddenly.  
"Huh? T-Thank you Nemesis." Thanked Maya happily.  
"I just did what Rito would have done too." Explained Nemesis.  
"What Rito would've done." Said Maya while looking at Rito while smiling.

Rito then takes Maya back to her home and before Rito leaves, she gives him another kiss for helping her and Rito then leaves.  
When Rito had left Maya told Barry and Samantha what happened and they are happy for her.


End file.
